futurefandomcom-20200229-history
Yugoslavia (Scenario: The Pearl World)
The Socialist Federal Republic of Yugoslavia (also known as Yugoslavia or Greater Serbia, or Serbia) is the name of a county located in Southeastern Europe. Yugoslavia is one of the most strategically important countries in the world. An ally of the Eurasian Union, the country is home to the Eurasian Adriatic Fleet as well as several divisions of their Navy. Yugoslavia is border by Greece to the South, Italy to the West, Austria to the North, and Hungary to the East. The Capitol of the Country is Belgrade and is one of the leading members of an alliance of Communist Parties. History 2030's Economic Crisis Europe faced one its worst economic crisis' in history in the late 2020s caused by The 2024 Olympics and fueled by the US Government (led by Jeb Bush and Chris Christie respectively). The Depression was having severe repercussions for some of the poorer countries. Serbia was on the verge of collapse as well as a civil war between Socialists and Yugoslavic Nationalists. New Government in Serbia In 2028, a newly reformed Socialist Party of Serbia had become one of the most powerful in Europe. Many of them felt that the Reunification of Yugoslavia was necessarily, effectively, unifing the country . The Party was elected to power and in 2030, began a campaign to reunifiy Yugoslavia known as Osvajanje (Aus-Va-yan-Yay) by the people. Most countries fell within a few days of invasion. The Country backed political movements just like the one in Serbia and allowed these states to form a pact and transition itself into becoming a part of "Greater Serbia". Two Countries, however, struggled to fall. Bosnia and Herzegovina, and Croatia. Both being NATO members and aligned with the United States, it took time before Serbia could legitimize control over the regions. in 2031, Republika Sprksa declared its independence from Bosnia, allowing the Incursion to begin. Realizing that neither country would receive NATO Support, People began leaving and the two countries surrendered. Unification In 2032, the Nations formally became Unified and formed the "Socialist Republic of Yugoslavia." The Nation proclaimed itself s continuation of the old Yugoslavia and reinstated the Titoist constitution. The Country became a target for terrorist attacks early on. The situation, however, was stabilized. The Eurasian Union approached them in 2034 to form an alliance. The Pact of Friendship was Signed in 2034, and the nation began the steps towards full unification. GovernmentCategory:Scenario: The Pearl World Yugoslavia was a single-party state, ruled by its Socialist Party. The Basis of the Party's Ideology was a Combination of The Marxist-Leninist and Titoist forms of Communism. The Constitution was a combination of the four Tito-era constitutions with some amendments in regards to State Power. Yugoslavia's Government often celebrates its history. Through the use of Propaganda, Nationalism, and Patriotism, the Government is able to control the flow of information by twisting it to reflect its agenda. This had led to accusations of Fascism by scholars, but was quickly denied, when the ideas were examined harder. The Country Holds Soviet-Style Military Parades on May Day (Reduced to Rallies), "Reunification Day" and the Birthday of Joseph Tito. Economy Yugoslavia is a referred to as a "Traditional Socialist State." The State uses Soviet-Style Planning and Price Controls to maintain the economy. Yugoslavia signed Trade Agreements with the Eurasian Union and China as well as Cuba and Vietnam. The United States has approached Yugoslavia, but so far, has hesitated to accept its offer. Foreign Policy Yugoslavia has not sided with the Eurasian Union, despite its alliance with them. The Eurasian Adriatic Fleet was given control over a city along the coast. It Became Eurasian Territory in 2040. The United States has been unable to establish relations to Yugoslavia. The U.S. has condemned Yugoslavia's control over Bosnia and Herzegovina and Croatia. The U.S. has been softer over Yugoslavia as the Bosnians and Croatians felt abandoned by the United States and needed to help maintain order there.